bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Slave
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} Well at some point, somewhere, you or someone who was in charge of you fucked up. You were imprisoned instantly, the bola wrapped tightly around your neck and pulled you to the ground. and the legionnaire knocked you out cold. If you are reading this, you are most likely not a male. The Legion doesn't usually spare men, only be-quitting if they found someone particularly useful. "Hippity Hoppity you are now my Property" The Legion doesn't usually spare men only be-quitting if they found someone particularly useful. Maybe you were an engineer at some point and they need you for raw labor, maybe you were a farmer. Whatever it is, you're gonna need to prove your value to the legion Constantly to have any chance of survival. Unless you are a tribal of considerably lesser civilization, then your chances of being absorbed exist - unless you're weak, of exceptionally low intelligence or a cripple. Being a Slave Well shit. Here you are. Your options are kinda limited. You have to decide now what your goal is. * If you want to survive and possibly make it out of this alive, your best bet is to do whatever they tell you to do. Things can turn very very badly for you if you get in their way, so it's best considered to put your head down and just deal with whatever happens. * If you just want this nightmare to end, speak out of line, scream, cry, and fuel their power-boners with the whole "I'm gonna kill you all when I get this remote detonated exploding collar off of me" Threat that never works. * If you just wanna fuck, dude, then you literally just struck the jackpot. These are without a doubt the most physically fit males in the entire wasteland, created through generations of robust survival and militaristic discipline. Healing powder is almost as much of an Aphrodisiac as it is a Stimulant. Basically, these guys have near-infinite stamina and little to no recovery time. Intro to Rape prevention Well, fuck. Looks like you're a hot piece of "profligate involucrum" and now they're coming for your cheeks. You don't like that. Here are a few defense strategies that have worked in the past. * Declare yourself a vestal virgin. Run into the middle and claim that you have spoken with mars. Build a bonfire, keep it fed, don't let it go out and don't lose your virginity. You have prevented yourself from getting raped, but you're gonna be in the legion for the rest of your time. If there is already a virgin, or you aren't a virgin, you're SOL. * Be too Funny to Rape. '''a few legionaries here and there have a decent taste in banter, but the ones that do will either feel too guilty to rape you, or they may try to win you over the "old fashioned way" by showering you in rare clothing items and gifts. At this point, they work for you. * '''Get a "Boyfriend" Well fuck, this can sometimes damage the legion entirely. The legion shares shit, especially their women, but if you can seduce a single, vulnerable, but physically capable soldier into doing your bidding, you can secure essentially a bodyguard. Try not to get too emotionally linked to them, give them what they want but make them work for it. Berate them for not defending you in front of their superiors. Plot a mutiny. It's up to you at that point. "This profligate pussy has me questioning my loyalty to Caesar" * '''Have a good master '''Every now and then, you have a chance to get on a legionaries good side. Take that opportunity 100% of the time. Having one person that you can trust makes all the difference, and if you can get with the centurion and make him discipline the soldiers, you've secured yourself. In Conclusion Take it on the chin. Give them what they want and eventually, they'll take your presence for granted. Keep your head up, and plan your escape behind a veil of submission. You are a Phoenix made to rise from ash. Maybe you'll think about your time here when you become a ranger, maybe you'll use their atrocities as fuel for your justice. If played intelligently, you can not only survive as a slave, but you can also thrive as a slave. Either way, Great stories start here. Category:Legion